The operation of Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCOS) based projectors require the use of polarized light. Such projectors can require the use of polarizing beam splitters (PBS) in order to operate efficiently. These specialized optical components are typically assembled by hand. Because of this, the labor content of these devices is relatively high and the yield is relatively low. These two factors generally can lead to a high cost for the component. In addition, the hand assembly can limit the PBS to illumination applications. The high cost of the components is ironic because the LCOS imagers are relatively inexpensive, and LCOS based systems are purported to be low-cost systems. This can lead to the situation where the high cost of the component offsets the low-cost of the imager.